This disclosure relates generally to extravascular systems, including packaging assemblies and devices used with catheter assemblies. Generally, extravascular systems are used for communicating fluid with the vascular system of patients. For example, catheters are used for infusing fluid, such as normal saline solution, various medicaments, and total parenteral nutrition, into a patient, withdrawing blood from a patient, or monitoring various parameters of the patient's vascular system.
A common type of intravenous (IV) catheter is an over-the-needle peripheral IV catheter. As its name implies, an over-the-needle catheter is mounted over an introducer needle having a sharp distal tip. At least the inner surface of the distal portion of the catheter tightly engages the outer surface of the needle to prevent peelback of the catheter and thus facilitate insertion of the catheter into the blood vessel. The catheter and the introducer needle are assembled so that the distal tip of the introducer needle extends beyond the distal tip of the catheter with the bevel of the needle facing up away from the patient's skin. The catheter and introducer needle are generally inserted at a shallow angle through the patient's skin into a blood vessel.
In order to verify proper placement of the needle and/or catheter in the blood vessel, the clinician generally confirms that there is “flashback” of blood in a flashback chamber of the catheter assembly. Once proper placement of the catheter into the blood vessel is confirmed, the clinician may apply pressure to the blood vessel by pressing down on the patient's skin over the blood vessel distal of the introducer needle and the catheter. This finger pressure occludes the vessel, minimizing further blood flow through the introducer needle and the catheter.
The clinician may then withdraw the introducer needle from the catheter. The introducer needle may be withdrawn into a needle tip shield device that covers the needle tip and prevents accidental needle sticks. In general, a needle shield includes a housing and a sleeve or other similar device that is designed such that when the needle is withdrawn from the patient the needle tip will be trapped/captured within the needle tip shield. The purpose of these needle tip shield devices is to house the tip of the needle in a secure location, thereby avoiding the possibility of needle sticks after the needle and needle shield device are separated from the catheter, which is left in place to provide intravenous access to the patient.
As can be imagined, many extravascular systems are used by medical practitioners under conditions in which time is of the essence. Accordingly, the procedures in many utilizations of extravascular systems involve a first person, such as a nurse or technician, opening the sterile packaging in which the extravascular system is provided and making it available to the medical practitioner that will actually insert the extravascular system into the patient. The nurse that is opening the packaging of the extravascular system may be hurriedly opening several different packages and preparing several diverse instruments for use by the doctor, surgeon, or other practitioner. The opened packaging then is used often as a temporary housing or storage structure until the practitioner is ready to use the extravascular system. Additionally, once the practitioner has completed the insertion of the extravascular system, has withdrawn the needle, and separated the needle and needle shield device from the catheter, the practitioner and supporting personnel often place the shielded needle assembly back into the extravascular system packaging for temporary storage until one of the personnel has an opportunity to attend to its disposal.